Holograms
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! Part II of Teasing Series. D/H: Draco gives Harry a little payback during Transfiguration class. And another couple remembers their own experience with the same spell.


**_Holograms_**

_Part II of the Payback/Teasing Series_

* * *

It had been over a week since Harry had left Draco abandoned, naked and bound, in the empty classroom. Since then, Harry had not seen or heard from Draco at all; which did not actually make Harry feel any better.

When Draco had finally gotten free from his restraints, gotten dressed and came to class; he was pissed. He did not once meet Harry's eyes and the only form of communication they had was when Draco sent a small note fluttering across the room. It just had three small words:

_Payback's A Bitch._

Harry did not know what it meant, but he did know that when Draco finally did talk to him, it was not going to be pretty.

On Thursday morning, Harry found himself in the Great Hall alone. His two best friends were nowhere in sight, nor Draco, Pansy or Blaise. This did not sit well in Harry's heart. Harry knew that what he did to Draco was not exactly the best thing to do to his lover, but he did not think Draco would go this far.

"What seems to be troubling you, Harry?" The brunette looked up to see his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus.

"Nothing," Harry replied.

Remus shook his head and took a seat next to the boy he considered to be a son to him. Remus knew when Harry was upset. The same way he knew when James or Sirius were upset.

"I'm not buying it. What's going on? Did something happen between you and Draco?"

Harry hung his head in defeat. Remus was a stubborn man and Harry knew that he would have to say what was wrong with him, otherwise the werewolf would never leave him alone.

"Well, I kind of…I may have…um…," Harry finished in one breath with a slight redness to his cheeks.

Remus had an amused look on his face. "Could you repeat that?"

Harry coughed. "I tied, Draco, up, gave him a blow job and left him with a raging hard-on."

Remus nodded, biting his lip. After a few seconds, Harry heard a deep throaty laugh coming from the man next to him.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?!" Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry, my boy. That just sounds like something that happened from my school days," Remus blushed at the memory.

Harry decided not to question the werewolf about it.

"So what do I do? How did those people make up?"

Remus sighed. "This is not something I can help you with, Harry. You'll have to make up with, Draco, in your own way."

Harry hung his head again as Remus patted him on the back. Remus got up from his spot and headed out of the Great Hall. He needed to have a little chat with someone.

* * *

"You're joking."

"I'm afraid not. Draco came to me about a half hour ago. He told me of what happened and I gave him a little help in return."

"What help did you give him?" Remus asked. His eyes widened in surprise as he starred into the eyes of his long time lover.

"You didn't."

"I did," The other said.

"You gave him the same spell you tortured me with when we were in school. How could you?"

"If I remember correctly, Remus, we had quite the weekend because of that spell."

Remus smirked. "Weekends are only two days. What we had was a five day sex fiesta."

"Quite the one at that."

"I hope you're willing to excuse them tomorrow then. Because I doubt they'll be in class tomorrow," Remus whispered as he sat down next to his lover.

"I don't think I will. I think I'll them detention if they ditch my class."

"Maybe I can persuade you otherwise," Remus muttered before pulling his lover against him for a much needed snog.

* * *

Harry sat in Transfiguration class near the front with Neville beside him. McGonagall was walking between the rows looking over students' shoulders as they worked on chapter 15 in their books. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the back of the room with Blaise, Pansy and Draco behind them.

Harry was feeling beyond upset. Draco didn't even look at him when Harry greeted him. The brunette was not only upset over being snubbed by his boyfriend, he was also losing sleep. He had only gotten four hours of sleep out of the entire week Draco had been ignoring him.

The Gryffindor had spent the entire previous night underneath _their_ tree - since the beginning of his relationship with Draco, the two of them had spent at least an hour or two everyday underneath the old oak by the lake. Their friends had even dubbed the tree as being theirs.

Unfortunately, no one had actually seen how the separation had really affected Harry. Hermione was too busy with her studies or being with Blaise and Ron had spent the entire week with Pansy. The only one who actually noticed was Neville.

**Did you sleep at all last night?**

Harry sighed as he picked up the slip of parchment. Neville and him had been passing notes the entire class period.

_Please, Neville. I don't want to talk about it._

**Harry, I'm worried about you. You have not slept in days and I know because your bed is still made perfectly. Your eyes are red all the time and you're constantly sniffling, which means you've been crying. So, don't tell me you don't want to talk about it.**

Harry could feel tears already prickling behind his eyelids.

_I think I really screwed up this time, Neville. Draco hasn't spoken to me in days and everytime I try to acknowledge him, he just walks away. I love him with all my heart and I just wish I hadn't of done what I did. I feel so stupid._

**It's going to be okay. You still have your friends.**

_What friends?! Besides you, who do I have. Hermione is always in the library and when she's not, she's with Blaise. Ron spends all his time with Pansy or on the Quidditch Pitch. Oh yeah, some friends._

Neville looked over at his friend with sympathy.

**Harry, I'm sure everythi –**

"What is the meaning of this?!" The boys looked up to see McGonagall standing over them with the parchment they had been passing back and forth in her hands.

Harry dropped his head to the table with a groan as McGonagall scanned over the parchment. Like his day could not get any worse.

"I believe this calls for a detention, Mr. Potter. I will not have you passing notes in my class."

Harry groaned. _Great like this could not get any worse._ Neville looked over at his friend with sympathy as he went back to reading the book. Harry followed his example and began reading over the text.

The clock seemed to move at an even slower pace then usual. They still had thirty minutes left of class when Harry saw it. A slight flash of silver in the corner of his eye. Harry looked up to see…Draco?

The young Gryffindor looked behind him to see Draco still sitting in his seat, peering down at the book in front of him. Harry turned back around to see – what only he could describe as a hologram of sorts – Draco.

This Draco or Hologram Draco was standing in front of Harry's seat in only a pair of loose fitting black pajama pants and a billowing white button down that hung loosely on his body.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the allusion of the man he loved stand before him. As Harry watched on, he saw another silver flash come from the corner of his eye. When he looked, he found a hologram of himself.

Hologram Harry was bound against the wall without a stitch of clothing covering him. The real Harry nearly groaned as he watched Hologram Draco press soft, chaste kisses against Hologram Harry's chest.

Moving up, the fake Draco gently nipped at the other Harry's neck, causing groans to come pouring out of the allusion's mouth. The real Harry pulled his robes tighter around himself as he felt a tightening in his trousers. He watched as the hologram of his lover took the lips of the chained allusion's with his. The two allusions snogged for what seemed like forever before Draco pulled away.

The real Harry was having trouble keeping his breathing even. His eyes were already glazed over and he could tell his skin was flushed. He turned around to see the real Draco still working diligently, just like the rest of the class. Could none of them hear the moans and pants coming from the corner? Could none of them see the allusions screwing each other in the corner?

_God this can't be happening._

When Harry turned back around, he nearly came right then. The hologram Draco was on his knees sucking off the hologram Harry's cock. The hologram brunette was moaning and panting out obscenities as the hologram blonde moved from sucking on his cock to licking at his balls.

Harry swallowed hard and tried to think of other things. Sweat was already breaking along his brow and he desperately needed some release. He looked on to see the hologram of himself being sucked off as well as finger fucked.

Harry bent over in pain as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head. He could hear the moans from the two holograms echoing through his ears and he couldn't handle it. He jumped up from his seat and ran out of the classroom. He kicked open the boys' bathroom door and threw himself into the last stall and slammed the door shut.

Harry panted against the wall as he quickly unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his cock from the confines of his pants and began jerking himself off. He didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor did he hear the the door to his stall open. All he knew was that two seconds later he felt a mouth on his cock and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth as he came into who's ever mouth it was.

When he looked down, Draco was on his knees swallowing every last drop and licking him clean.

"Delicious," Draco whispered as he stood up.

Harry was still panting. "I can't believe you did that."

"What?" The blonde-haired boy asked all innocent.

"You know damn well what. And in class? Do you know how stupid that was?" Harry snapped.

"You know you loved it," Draco muttered as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

Harry smirked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer. With a wave of his hand, both of them were completely naked and Draco groaned in pleasure at the feeling of naked flesh pressed together.

"So, where did you learn that spell?" Harry mumbled against Draco's neck, pressing kisses along his pulse point.

"A little birdy told me. You just mutter it along with the name of the person it is directed at. Then you just think of what you want to happen and the allusions play it out. The best part is that only the person who the spell is directed at and the caster are affected. So only you and I could hear and see what was happening," Draco panted out.

"You are one sneaky Slytherin," Harry said as he worked his way down his lover's chest.

Draco's hands tangled in the brunette's hair as Harry took the blonde into his mouth. Draco let out a hoarse scream as Harry began sucking him…hard. The blonde groaned in disappointment when Harry pulled away for a second, but he groaned in pleasure when Harry returned to his task and pressed two lubricated fingers to his entrance.

"I need to get you prepared love."

Draco nodded as he allowed his boyfriend to continue. As Draco felt his scrotum tighten, Harry pulled away, stood up, removed his fingers and buried himself deep inside the blonde Slytherin all in one motion.

"GOD!" Draco screamed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry grunted as he wrapped his lover's legs around his waist. He grabbed onto Draco's hips and began a fast-paced, deep thrusting rhythm that had his blonde lover bucking against him.

"Please…" Draco hissed out.

Harry moved his lips against his lover's neck, licking and nipping at his pulse point. Their movements became erratic as they both screamed out their pleasure. Harry could feel himself tightening up and he pulled himself nearly all the way out before plunging right back in, hitting Draco's sweet spot.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed out as he held onto his lover for dear life.

Harry panted as his legs buckled underneath him and Draco had just enough time to whisper a cushioning charm before the two of them fell onto the bathroom floor.

"Wow! I must have been good," Draco commented.

"More like damn awesome!"

Draco laughed out loud as he stroked the side of Harry's face, pressing a kiss against his lips.

"You were awesome," Draco whispered, pressing more kisses to his lover's lips. The two of them shared a few more kisses as they let their heart rates slow down.

"You do realize I'm going to have to pay you back for what you did, right?"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that. You know Minerva was telling me, today, that Harry was acting very strangely in her class. Apparently Harry was doubled over as if in pain and when she asked if he was alright, he bolted out of the room," Remus said.

Severus smirked as he downed the last of his whiskey. His lover had been nagging him all afternoon about the spell he had given to Draco.

"Remus, I'm going to give you two choices. You can either continue nagging about what I did was wrong or you can join me in the shower," Severus stated as he got up from his chair and moved towards the bathroom.

Remus shook his head. He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Severus at the moment. This was one battle he wasn't going to win, but tomorrow was another day.

"Remus, are you coming?"

Remus smirked as he removed his shirt. "Definitely."


End file.
